lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tommen Lannister
' Tommen Lannister' is the son of Jamie, and Cersei Lannister therebye making him a member of House Lannister. Tommen Lannister has two siblings in the form of Myrcella, and Joffrey Lannister of which Joffrey is an arrogant, and evil young man that no longer lives amongst his family, and instead has built himself a personal estate where he commits violent acts, and his sister Myrcella is the perfect noble daughter and is in the process at the end of the Rise of Lucerne to be married off to a noble boy of powerful measure. Tommen Lannister was raised from birth to be a responsible young man, and during this time his relationship with both his sister Myrcella, and his mother Cersei was very close though his relationship with his brother Joffrey was quite strained. When he became old enough to begin training in combat he became close with his father who he and everyone elce believed was his uncle in Jamie Lannister. Tommen was left in Lannistane with his cousin Lancel Lannister and the two of them are some of the only main line Lannisters in Lannistane that are responsible for ruling the city while the rest of House Lannister is away during the end of the Rise of Lucerne. History Early History "When I'm King in my own right, I'm going to outlaw beets." Tommen Lannister was raised from birth to be a responsible young man, and during this time his relationship with both his sister Myrcella, and his mother Cersei was very close though his relationship with his brother Joffrey was quite strained. Jamie Lannister When he became old enough to begin training in combat he became close with his father who he and everyone elce believed was his uncle in Jamie Lannister. Tommen was left in Lannistane with his cousin Lancel Lannister and the two of them are some of the only main line Lannisters in Lannistane that are responsible for ruling the city while the rest of House Lannister is away during the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Civil War in Rhunian Joffrey Lannister would come to marry Kate Denali in a strange ceremony that led to the meeting of Joffrey and a corupt merchant named Stranden of Langstrand. Stranden had been banished from being able to trade north of the province of South Rhunian on the orders of Eldon Beyne the heir to House Beyne, and he saw the madness of Joffrey as a tool that he could use to gain the upper hand on House Beyne and give himself more options. Meeting Joffrey at the wedding had been part of this plan, and he would gain influence through the gifting of many evil things to the prince of Lannistane, and from there he became Joffrey's most powerful advisor. Joffrey and Stranden would begin planning the taking of Castle Beyne only shortly after their union, and this grew to become an obsession of which grew into an actual plot when they moved against Langstrand. Langstrand following the war between Lucerne and Gondor had lost a significant portion of its population of whom went east into Gondor, and because of this the new powerbase was weaker and under the control of House Terrick a relatively young Atlantian household. It was the imprisonment of Jaeden Terrick by House Beyne for crimes of killing villagers north of Langstrand that would turn House Terrick to the side of Stranden and with their support the rich man had his southern support. The news of Langstrand's joining to Joffrey was only increased in joy by the plotters then when Kate Denali was discovered to be pregnant with Joffrey's child. This news delayed the plot though due to the fact that the news broke into Castamere and brought about the arrival of many Lannisters to Kraegstill of which was the site of huge construction as the wealth of Stranden poured into the personal haven of Joffrey. Cersei and Tyrion would arrive together as there was already enough talk of Jamie, and Jamie wouldn't arrive till later accompanied by Tommen, and Tyrek Lannister. Tyrion would arrive with Cersei and from this the meeting's begin brilliantly at first but Tyrion stumbled upon Kate Denali during the night and found her weeping with cuts all across her arms. Not able to get the complete truth out of her Tyrion did learn it was Joffrey's doing, and he would bring this to his sister's attention. Cersei would refuse to believe this and would command Tyrion leave immediatly. Leaving as his sister wished he passed Jamie on the road but refused to tell him what had happened after seeing Tommen at Jamie's side and not wanting to ruin what he knew was a family reunion of a different kind. The rest of the time nothing happened of great consequence and Jamie and Tyrek were forced to leave as news of the Invasion of Westbridge and its gathering was coming upon them. As the Lucernian forces begin to gather for the assault in the north Joffrey did not respond to the summonings and niether did the forces of Langstrand, while in the north House Beyne sent some six hundred soilders from its own army and another thousand from its vassals in central Rhunian and, finally eight hundred from its loyalists in northern Rhunian. With the defences of Rhunian drained it was Joffrey Lannister who would begin massing his troops of whom now outnumbered the Lord House Beyne's forces, and begin moving them into positions around Castle Beyne. In Castle Beyne Eldon Beyne and his other family members prepared a final send off to the commander of their forces in Haegon Beyne of whom left Castle Beyne with the final segment of the Beyne forces. Family Members Cersei Lannister - Mother Jamie Lannister - Father Myrcella Lannister - Sister Joffrey Lannister - Brother Relationships Jamie Lannister See Also : Jamie Lannister Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth